The Survivor
by Roxius
Summary: Having been a survivor in a great bloody battle, Reimu struggles to live just a little bit longer so she can find the girl she loves and confess her feelings, only to realize that she never had a chance in telling her. One-sided Reimu X Marisa.


Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.

A/N: O______________O...what the hell...

* * *

'...Marisa...'

The first thing Reimu felt upon regaining consciousness was a burning sensation in her throat. For a moment, she felt like she had been drowning only seconds ago. She clutched at her throat and began to cough violently.

'Oh god...!! It hurts!!!'

Wheezing in pain, the miko girl struggled to a stand. There was a trail of dry blood running down alongside her temple, and her priestess robes were almost completely torn apart. A large circular hole had burnt off almost the entire left side of her abdomen. Her magical incantations from earlier had helped numb the pain, but it wouldn't be much longer now before she would eventually succumb to the terrible wounds. That was the least of Reimu's worries, though, for she had something much more important to take care of first before she could allow herself to pass away without regrets.

A distraught Reimu was standing in the middle of a vast gray wasteland, the ground strewn with the corpses of those who had fallen in the great massacre that had taken place only moment ago. The hardened, dusty savanna was now stained with ruby-red blood, sinking into the very veins of the earth to feed it. A circle of vultures landed nearby, and began helping themselves to Alice's corpse, picking at the organs and torn flesh without care.

The air stank of blood, sweat and tears, mixed all together with the stenches of rancid dust and decaying bark. Reimu could barely turn her head, yet it was simple to see the vast consumption of life that this war had absorbed; bodies were everywhere, torn to pieces and already rotting. Large chunks of what had once been powerful weaponry laid useless now.

Cirno's decapitated head laid in a puddle of shimmering blood not too far away. Sakuya had been stabbed to death by her own knives, and Hong Meiling's body laid heavily on top of her in a sort of embrace. Eirin had been disemboweled, Kaguya had been torn in half, Yuugi's horn had been chopped off and her stomach cut open, Remilia's eyes and tongue had been gouged out, Reisen's ears were sliced to shreds, Yukari's legs and arms had been crushed, Wriggle Nightbug was twisted into a slinky-like shape, Flandre's wings were torn off, Patchouli's throat was slit, Suika's horns and head were chopped to pieces, and many other horrible violent acts had all taken place on this war-torn battlefield.

Reimu fought the urge to vomit. 'This is...this is horrible...but...I need to find Marisa first...I need...to find Marisa...'

Reimu tried to take a step forward, but instantly fell to her knees; she had expanded so much energy in the battle. Unwilling to just lay down and die like a dog, Reimu attempted to move again. Her entire body screamed with immense pain as she pushed herself up; it felt like her very muscles were tearing apart at the seams.

"Ahh..." Reimu couldn't take it anymore, and she collapsed onto her stomach, a ball of savanna dust bursting right into her face. If she dared to move another inch, she feared that the strain could possibly knock her unconscious again, or even kill her. Reimu glanced up at the sky; the sun seemed to have become a bright crimson color. Gray clouds hovered overhead, and for a moment, Reimu thought she caught glimpse of a pointy-hated figure flying through the sky...riding on a broomstick...

'I...can't move anymore...I...I can't get to Marisa...I've failed...'

Suddenly, Reimu began to feel very tired...her eyelids grew heavy...so very heavy. Her hearing immediately stopped, and she couldn't move her fingers or her toes. All of her appendages had grown so numb all of the sudden. Her eyesight was beginning to fade, as well. She tried to stay awake, to keep on living, but...it was just too difficult...she was just so tired...she had no idea where Marisa was...for all Reimu knew, the blonde witch could be dead...

...it couldn't be true..........................................................but it...it was true, wasn't it?

'M...Marisa...I...I love you so much...' Reimu raised her arm slightly, only for it to crumble to the ground in defeat. There was no hope left for her. The injuries she had suffered were taking their toll, and with Marisa most likely deceased, there was no point in fighting to live anymore...

Reimu's eyes slowly shut, a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she let out one final sigh before she finally passed away, her words of love now forever lost...

--

--

--

--

...Marisa's corpse, her face and chest having been torn open, was resting only a few feet away, hidden behind a decaying tree...


End file.
